Interstate 395 (Florida)
Interstate 395 (I-395) is a 1.2-mile-long (2.0 km) spur expressway of Interstate 95 (I-95) in Miami, Florida. It connects State Road 836 (FL 836) in the west at an interchange with I-95 to State Road A1A (FL A1A, MacArthur Causeway) in the east. It is part of a controlled-access toll road known as the [[Dolphin Expressway|'Dolphin Expressway']], along with State Road 836. The westernmost FL 836 portion of the Dolphin Expressway between FL 825 (Northwest 137th Avenue) in Tamiami and I-95 in Miami is an electronic tollway that is 14 miles (23 km) long. The easternmost I-395 portion of the Dolphin Expressway between I-95 and FL A1A is an auxiliary Interstate Highway that is 1.292 miles (2.079 km) long. The Dolphin Expressway is a total of 15.2 miles (25.0 km) long and both the FL 836 and I-395 portions are three lanes wide in each directions. I-395 and FL 836 is maintained by the Florida Department of Transportation (FDOT), while the Dolphin Expressway is maintained by the Miami-Dade Expressway Authority (MDX). The Dolphin Expressway from the Palmetto Expressway (FL 826) to I-95 opened in 1969, with the I-395 section opening in 1971, the Homestead Extension of Florida's Turnpike (HEFT) opening in 1974 and a second western extension opening in 2007. Route description I-395 begins at the interchange of I-95 and FL 836 just north of Downtown Miami and heads east as an elevated, six-lane expressway into downtown Miami. The feeder lanes from I-95 to eastbound I-395 make up a separate three lane ramp to the right of I-395, with the exit to US 1/US 41 being a left exit from the I-395 lanes and a right exit from the I-95 feeder lanes. The feeder lanes then merge into three lanes, heading east towards the MacArthur Causeway, with I-395 and FL 836 terminating just east of an entrance ramp with US 1 (FL 5)/US 41, and continuing as FL A1A. History The section of FL 836 signed as I-395 was supposed to open with the rest of the Dolphin Expressway in 1968, but was delayed due to a freeze at the federal level for road spending. The expressway opened on March 26, 1971. On May 24, 2010, construction began on the Port Miami Tunnel, a $1 billion project that connects the port to other major highway arteries, including I-395, with the tunnel opening on August 3, 2014. Future Long term plans in the 2020s call for a double-decker span of FL 836 (from NW 17 Avenue, rising over the center of the existing FL 836 roadway, and touching down at I-395, east of the I-95 interchange), and a complete replacement of the I-395 sector (from I-95 to the MacArthur Causeway), with a new "signature" cable-stayed bridge extending across it and over Biscayne Boulevard. Community parks, art installations, and urban green spaces will be designed underneath the 1.4 mile stretch. The $802 million project is known as "Connecting Miami" and will be coordinated between the Florida Department of Transportation (FDOT) and the Miami-Dade Expressway Authority (MDX). Construction began in January 2019, with completion estimated for late 2023. Exit list The entire route is in Miami, Miami-Dade County. See also * Interstate 95 in Florida * Interstate 195 (Florida) * Interstate 295 (Florida) * Interstate 595 (Florida) * Interstate 795 (Florida) * MacArthur Causeway * Dolphin Expressway * Florida State Road 836 * Florida State Road 826 * Homestead Extension of Florida's Turnpike Category:Interstate 395 (Florida) Category:Interstate Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:Auxiliary Interstate Highways Category:Interstate Highways in Florida Category:Dolphin Expressway Category:Florida State Road 836 Category:Interstate 95 Category:Spurs Category:Miami Category:Expressways in Florida Category:Highways numbered 395